User talk:Numbuh208
Welcome! Hi Numbuh208 -- we are excited to have Cyberchase Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Cyberchase Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I noticed that your main page was a little messed up, with the spotlights/sidebar sliding around and fixed it so it would look normal. I also notice that you made two articles on Motherboard; I'm not sure you know but you can redirect from one article to another. So Motherboard could be a redirect to Motherboard (Cyberchase character). This would mean that anybody who types or links to "Motherboard" would get directed to the real page for her. Although in this case, I think since the wiki is on Cyberchase, it's maybe not entirely necessary to have the parenthetical (Cyberchase character), but that's up to you. If you have any questions about how things work or I can help you set anything up, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 23:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) About Cybersites No prob, mate. I was just wondering, if only the creators of this series can help extend and expand the series. That way, more future cybersites can be possibly revealed and/or unveiled. Cause in one episode or two, the realm of Cyberspace has about between almost 300 to over 1,000 cybersites and sub-cybersites together (in geographic terms). Maybe in the future, the series can have a MMORPG game (much like shades of World of Warcraft, or WoW, but better in academic terms). Hopw you get the idea. Jlog3000 15:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Umm... This wikia needs massive work... who are the admins? Htm14 (Talk) 05:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :When are you actually going to be around? Htm14 (Talk) 18:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin I would like to be an admin Taowa2 23:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Taowa2